


In Gear

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "nsfw HiyoIku in a car"“Do I not even get a kiss goodbye first?” Hiyori asked teasingly, a small smile overtaking his face.Ikuya raised his eyebrow, a sly smirk pulling at his lips, biting into the tease Hiyori laid right out for him. “Never,” he said, feigning shock.Aka, obviously it takes too much effort to make it from the car to the bedroom.





	In Gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).



> Tama, I swear you just find a way to get my creativity flowing... Cheers to another HiyoIku fic!

Hiyori pulled the car into the parking lot and shut off the engine. “Finally home,” he said, looking to Ikuya. The other boy yawned, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Thanks for driving,” Ikuya replied, unbuckling his seat belt. He turned in his seat, looking into the back where his duffel bag was stowed. “Let me just grab my stuff, and I’ll get going.”

“Do I not even get a kiss goodbye first?” Hiyori asked teasingly, a small smile overtaking his face.

Ikuya raised his eyebrow, a sly smirk pulling at his lips, biting into the tease Hiyori laid right out for him. “Never,” he said, feigning shock. Ikuya clamored over the gear shift and the cup holders with empty coffee cups and crumpled napkins. His hands cupped Hiyori’s face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

But apparently that night was not for gentle. Hiyori’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, prying them open to taste the sweetness of Ikuya’s mouth. “Ngh,” Ikuya whimpered, hands trailing down Hiyori’s torso to unbutton the top button of his shirt. Ikuya broke from the kiss to suck on the freshly exposed skin, licking a strip across Hiyori’s clavicle. Hiyori groaned, fingers twisting into Ikuya’s hair and pulling him closer.

“Ikuya...” Hiyori whispered, pulling the other boy away from him. Ikuya looked at him with surprise, lips swollen and licking hungrily. Hiyori said nothing, but fumbled with his seat belt, pulling on the lever that caused the driver seat to kick back farther. “Come here,” Hiyori gasped, ripping open the remaining buttons of his shirt as Ikuya climbed fully into his lap.

They could’ve just gone inside to Ikuya’s apartment. They could’ve gone into the back seat where there was more room. But there was too much eagerness, too much lust, too much _need_ for either of them to consider thinking that far. Ikuya groaned, straddling Hiyori’s hips as he made quick work of his shirt that got tossed into the passenger seat. “You are so beautiful,” Hiyori murmured, tracing the lines of Ikuya’s abs, pulling him in for another devouring kiss. Ikuya moaned eagerly into his mouth, nimble and practiced fingers reaching for the button of Hiyori’s pants.

They’d only been kissing, but Ikuya could already feel how hard Hiyori was beneath the layers of clothing separating them. It made Ikuya want him all the more. “Off,” Ikuya murmured, edging Hiyori’s pants off just enough to take his cock out of his pants. “Take my pants off.”

At the request, Hiyori was quick to act. Hiyori quickly found the button of his jeans, lowering them to his thighs. Hiyori’s hands wrapped around his dick, pumping firmly, but frustratingly slow. “You are so sexy when you say what you want,” Hiyori groaned. Ikuya returned the favour, beginning to jerk him off to the same rhythm that caused Hiyori’s hips to kick forward.

“And you’re sexy when you give it to me,” Ikuya whispered hotly in his ear, before sucking on the skin of his neck that was sure to leave a questioning bruise. Hiyori moaned, speeding up his hands as Ikuya teased him, licking and sucking at his tender skin.

“Ikuya...” Hiyori breathed, hips craning helplessly to the rhythm of Ikuya’s slow strokes. “Ikuya please...”

Ikuya grunted, pressing his forehead to Hiyori’s to look his boyfriend in the eyes, into those sweet eyes that encased all the love in the world, that were foggy with lust and desire for him, and him alone. “Hiyori, together... with me... I’m close...”

Only then did Ikuya’s hand speed up, causing a strangled moan to escape Hiyori’s mouth, who met Ikuya’s rhythm with a fervor. Hiyori came first, splattering the two of them in stickiness with a moan loud enough to have Ikuya come crashing after him.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. Hiyori fumbled for the crumpled napkins in the cup holder to wipe the mess away. “I love you,” Hiyori said, gently wiping Ikuya’s fingers.

“I love you too,” Ikuya replied, pressing a kiss to Hiyori’s forehead. “... do you wanna just stay the night?”

Hiyori smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
